Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3
Virtual Console (3DS) (Ambassador Program Release) Virtual Console (Wii U) |genre=2D Platformer |modes=1 player |ratings= |media= |input= }} Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 (or Super Mario Advance 3: Yoshi's Island) is the GBA remake of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island for the Game Boy Advance as part of the Super Mario Advance‎ series. Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 was released in 2002 and has a number of differences from the original surrounding gameplay, content and graphics, as listed below. It was the last Yoshi platforming game developed by Nintendo. Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 was re-released on the 3DS's Virtual Console exclusively to 3DS Ambassadors in Australia on December 15, 2011, and in Japan, North America, and Europe on December 16, 2011. Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 was re-released again on the Wii U's Virtual Console in North America and Europe on April 24, 2014, Europe on April 25, 2014, and in Japan on October 15, 2014. Story The game follows the same story as its predecessor in which Yoshi and Baby Mario must save Baby Luigi after he is kidnapped by Kamek. Gameplay Controls The player moves Yoshi by using the Game Boy Advance's . Holding the up arrow on the makes Yoshi look into the air, causing the screen to move up slightly. Holding the down arrow makes Yoshi crouch and if the screen has been moved up it will bring it down again. Using makes Yoshi jump and holding it makes him Flutter Jump. causes Yoshi to use his tongue to eat enemies, when an enemy is in Yoshi's mouth pressing again makes him spit the enemy out and pressing down on makes him swallow the enemy and create an egg. When Yoshi has an egg pressing causes a target crosshair to come up, pressing again makes Yoshi throw the egg, whilst pressing makes the crosshair lock in place and pressing cancels the crosshair. Pressing brings up the pause menu and pressing brings up a menu showing the player's current score on that level, the high score they have achieved on that level and any items they have collected from minigames. Characters *Yoshi *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Kamek *Baby Bowser *Poochy Worlds and Levels The game features all 54 levels from the original SNES game (which are the 48 normal levels and the 6 extra levels), plus 6 new Game Boy Advance-exclusive "secret levels" (6 secret levels). There are six new levels called the "secret levels" 1 found in each of the six worlds, making a total of sixty levels in the game. World 0 World 0 consists solely of a short and basic tutorial level, named Welcome To Yoshi's Island, only playable after starting a new file. World 1 World 1 takes place in a grassy plain, and gives a taste of the different types of stages in the game. #Make Eggs, Throw Eggs #Watch Out Below! #The Cave Of Chomp Rock #Burt The Bashful's Fort #Hop! Hop! Donut Lifts #Shy-Guys On Stilts #Touch Fuzzy, Get Dizzy #Salvo The Slime's Castle *Extra: Poochy Ain't Stupid *Secret: Exercise in the Skies World 2 World 2 is a forested mountainous region in the uplands. It boasts more complex levels and more enemies. #Visit Koopa And Para-Koopa #The Baseball Boys #What's Gusty Taste Like? #Bigger Boo's Fort #Watch Out For Lakitu #The Cave Of The Mystery Maze #Lakitu's Wall #The Potted Ghost's Castle *Extra: Hit That Switch!! *Secret: Mystery of the Castle? World 3 World 3 is located in a steamy jungle, and contains a lot of water sections. #Welcome To Monkey World! #Jungle Rhythm... #Nep-Enut's Domain #Prince Froggy's Fort #Jammin' Through The Trees #The Cave Of Harry Hedgehog #Monkeys' Favorite Lake #Naval Piranha's Castle *Extra: More Monkey Madness *Secret: Go! Go! Morphing! World 4 World 4 takes place in a sunset landscape. #GO! GO! MARIO!! #The Cave Of The Lakitus #Don't Look Back! #Marching Milde's Fort #Chomp Rock Zone #Lake Shore Paradise #Ride Like The Wind #Hookbill The Koopa's Castle *Extra: The Impossible? Maze *Secret: Fight Toadies w/ Toadies or Fight Baddies w/ Baddies World 5 World 5 takes place on an icy mountain. The first three stages take place on the mountain, while the last four are in the sky. #BLIZZARD!!! #Ride The Ski Lifts #Danger - Icy Conditions Ahead #Sluggy The Unshaven's Fort #Goonie Rides! #Welcome To Cloud World #Shifting Platforms Ahead #Raphael The Raven's Castle *Extra: Kamek's Revenge *Secret: Items are fun! World 6 The last world is located on the Bowser's Kingdom. It has lots of barren landscape and caverns, as well as lava, spikes, and many obstacles. #Scary Skeleton Goonies! #The Cave Of The Bandits #Beware The Spinning Logs #Tap-Tap The Red Nose's Fort #The Very Loooooong Cave #The Deep, Underground Maze #KEEP MOVING!!!! #King Bowser's Castle *Extra: Ultimate Castle Challenge *Secret: Endless World of Yoshis or Crazy Maze Days Allies/Friends *Bumpty *Melon Bug *Poochy Enemies Italic enemies are invincible, and Bold enemies are almost invincible (can be defeated under certain conditions). Bosses Each world features a midway fort and an end-world castle, both with their own boss. Every boss is just an enlarged version of a basic enemy that Kamek super-sizes with his magic. The only exception is Prince Froggy, who remains at his normal size while Yoshi and Baby Mario are shrunk; he then eats them and the battle is located in his stomach. ;World 1 *Burt the Bashful (Fort) *Salvo the Slime (Castle) ;World 2 *Bigger Boo (Fort) *Roger the Potted Ghost (Castle) ;World 3 *Prince Froggy (Fort) *Naval Piranha (Castle) ;World 4 *Marching Milde (Fort) *Hookbill the Koopa (Castle) ;World 5 *Sluggy the Unshaven (Fort) *Raphael the Raven (Castle) ;World 6 *Tap-Tap the Red Nose (Fort) **Tap-Tap the Golden (Castle, Door 3) *Baby Bowser (Castle) **He is then transformed into a giant Baby Bowser by Kamek for the true final boss battle. List of changes *The Pause Menu has changed. Instead of one menu handling all functions, there are now two. One allows the player to put their Game Boy Advance into sleep mode, or return to the overworld map. The other, which is a redesigned version of the original's pause screen, allows the use of items, and displays the player's current score for the level. *The Yoshi's Island Mini Battle code was changed (as the Game Boy Advance lacks and buttons) to , , , , (while holding the button). The 2-Player option was also removed due to a link cable battle being only featured in the Mario Bros. remake. *The Countdown Timer ticks down each second now, instead of nearly twice per second as in the original game. *The GBA version allows the player to carry up to 27 items at a time, rather than 25 as in the SNES version. Level design changes *A new room has been added to the level 1-8 (Salvo The Slime's Castle). It is between what were the second and third rooms in the original game. It has one Shy Guy-spawning pipe. *The original version had 21 red coins in More Monkey Madness (Extra 3), but the remake has the usual 20. There was a red coin under a Tap-Tap on a ground pound stake. This has been removed from the remake. *An extra Middle Ring has been added to 4-4 (Marching Milde's Fort). *The final room before the boss in 4-8 (Hookbill The Koopa's Castle) has been redesigned. *All of the extra levels in the original game were modified for this version, most noticeably Kamek's Revenge. *Six entirely new levels were added to the remake, called Secret Levels. These are to the left of the Extra Levels on the map screen, and are unlocked by defeating Baby Bowser on level 6-8. *The sixth extra level of the game had its name changed from "Castles - Masterpiece Set" to "Ultimate Castle Challenge". Graphical changes *As is typical for GBA remakes, the palette is lightened to combat the original Game Boy Advance's lack of a backlight. *In the original, the Yoshi who completed the x-2 levels was a very dark shade of pink. However, they appeared red on the map. Similarly, the Yoshi who completed the x-7 levels was red, but appeared hot pink on the map. In the remake, the x-2 Yoshi is always light pink, and the x-7 Yoshi is always red. *All Yoshis had red shoes in the original. In the remake, they have different colored shoes, as in Yoshi's Story. *When Yoshi touches a Fuzzy in the original game, the background smears erratically and fades between random colors. The ground also ripples. In the remake, the background doesn't smear or tint. However, it does fade between white and its normal colors. The ground ripple is also less fluid in the remake. This probably happens because the Game Boy Advance is not able to handle the Super FX chip-powered graphic effects as well as the original. **Perhaps related to the above, Red Coins were given away in the original; while yellow coins followed the rippling of the ground, Red Coins did not. In the remake, all coins ripple with the ground. *In underground levels with "sparkling" ground, mushrooms and other foreground decorations sometimes have their palettes changed. This is done to fix a graphical glitch where some black objects would also sparkle. *Sealed doors have different graphics. The boards that cover them aren't visibly bisected, as in the original. *Kamek's magic has a different visual effect. The colored cloud is absent, while the cycling sparkles remain. *The overworld map was redesigned. The path the Yoshis follow to their goal is now in a straight line (due the GBA screen size limitation), and spots have been added to the map for each world's two hidden levels. Additionally, a "world select" screen was added, and if the player has not yet completed World 6-8, Baby Luigi is shown on World 6's spot on the world select map. He is seen in a bubble, crying, much like Mario when he is knocked off Yoshi's back. Sound changes *The game's soundtrack was downgraded to match the Game Boy Advance's sound capabilities. *The full length opening of the World x-8 boss music plays for all big bosses, rather than for just the Naval Piranha and Raphael the Raven. *In World 6-8, when being chased by Tap-Tap the Golden, the "path to the boss" music is played, rather than the World x-8 boss music. *Several sounds in the original were replaced by sound clips similar to the ones heard in Yoshi's Story - most notably the Shy Guys' and Yoshis' voices. *When Yoshi jumps, flutter jumps, crouches, or throws an egg, he will make noises instead of having sound effects play. *Baby Mario's cry, which was a stock sound effect in the SNES version, is replaced with a new voiced cry by Charles Martinet. The original cry can still be heard from Baby Luigi on the world map. Textual changes *Much of the wording has changed throughout the game's dialog. Notable examples include: **In the opening cinematic, the story in the SNES version starts "A long, long time ago... This is a story about baby Mario and Yoshi..." The GBA version starts out "This is a story about Baby Mario and Yoshi... A story that took place a long, long time ago. Also, the story states that in the stork's bill, he "supports a pair of twins" in the SNES version, while the GBA version states that he "carries a pair of brothers." **Most, if not all of the hint boxes have at least some changes in their messages. One of the more significantly changed hint boxes is in a secret room in world 3-2, which says in the SNES version, "We, the Mario team poured our hearts and souls into creating this game for your entertainment. It is full of secrets. Enjoy!" and in the GBA version, "How do you like this game? Goodies are hidden in every level, you know. You should look all over if you want to get 100 points! Investigate anything that looks suspicious." **At the world 3-8 boss, when Kamek appears, he says in the SNES version, "Give it up, Yoshi, you cutie without a navel! Ooopp- forget it..." whereas in the GBA version, he says "Give up, Yoshi, you egg-throwing maniac! Ooops... Forget that!" **When entering Bowser's room, Kamek says "YOU! are n-n-not welcome HERE!!! Yoshi, please hand OVER THE BABY!" in the original, and "Welcome!!! Yoshi, if you would be so kind, please HAND OVER THE BABY!" in the remake. *The GBA version's credits are shorter than the original, and list different staff members. As this is a remake, the credits list "Original YI Staff" under "Special Thanks"; it should be noted, however, that very few of the SNES version's staff members actually contributed to the remake. Notably, as Hiroshi Yamauchi resigned from the presidency of Nintendo a few months prior to the GBA version's release, the remake's executive producer is his successor, Satoru Iwata. Not even Shigeru Miyamoto is credited in the remake; Takashi Tezuka, one of the original game's directors, assumed producer duties in his stead. Reception The game received generally positive reviews. It sold 1.6 million copies in the US and was re-released in 2006 as a player's choice title. Staff Gallery Box arts and logos File:Super Mario Advance 3 Box Art.jpg|American Box art File:SMA3 prototype box.jpg|Beta Box art File:Yoshis island logo.png‎|American Logo Yoshi Image:Yoshi65 w.jpg| Yoshi File:SMW2 BabyMario.png| Baby Mario Image:SMA3 Yoshi and Baby Mario 1.jpg| Yoshi and Baby Mario File:SMA3 Yoshi and Baby Mario 2.jpg| Yoshi and Baby Mario File:SkyblueYoshi.gif|A Light Blue Yoshi with Baby Mario Scenes File:SMA3-Japanese Flyer.jpg|Japanese flyer File:Yoshandbmtoadies.jpg|Yoshi and Baby Mario escaping from Toadies File:Babymarioinsnow.jpg|Superstar Mario floating File:Blarggwallpromo.jpg|A Gargantua Blargg File:Navalpromo.jpg|Naval Piranha File:Yoshivkoopa.jpg|Yoshi throwing an Egg at a Koopa Troopa File:Squashgoesshyguy.jpg|Yoshi Ground Pounding a Shy Guy. Maps File:World 1 Map YISMA3.png|World 1 File:World 2 Map YISMA3.png|World 2 File:World 3 Map YISMA3.png|World 3 File:World 4 Map YISMA3.png|World 4 File:World 5 Map YISMA3.png|World 5 File:World 6 Map YISMA3.png|World 6 Screenshots Nintendo Gamers Summit 2002 Press Kit File:GS W1 2.bmp.png File:GS W1 8.bmp.png File:GS W2 1.bmp.png File:GS W2 2.bmp.png File:GS W2 4.bmp.png File:GS W2 5.bmp.png File:GS W2 6.bmp.png File:GS W2 7.bmp.png File:GS W2 8.bmp.png File:GS W3 3.bmp.png References Category:Games Category:Game Boy Advance Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Reissues * Category:2002 games Category:Virtual Console Games Category:2011 games Category:Yoshi Games Category:Player's Choice de:Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 it:Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3